


You're Just Like Christmas Day

by tokyeons (stylsh)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Christmas, Couple to Revealed, Idols, M/M, or smthn???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylsh/pseuds/tokyeons
Summary: Jongdae schemes a plan to get back at Baekhyun after he pulled a prank, but the prank Jongdae comes up with isn't only internationally embarrassing, but a test.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 5





	You're Just Like Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> "a one-shot based off of this (an old link to christmas day mr removed). it's short, but i watched the video and lmao it was hilarious. it's mostly just friends!exo with the acception of one couple, you'll see by the ending which couple is real. :D" me, in 2015
> 
> hey i wrote this back in 2015 so take that with a grain of salt rip. ALSO I KNOW CHRISTMAS IS BASICALLY OVER BUT IDC im still posting this bc its still christmas for me. there's also probably a lot of typos rip i was like 14 when i was posted this
> 
> also ignore that mr removed i linked, it got taken down bc of copyright or smthn but basically it was where everyone was lipsyncing except someone who sounded pretty bad. idk if the mr removed was real or not but that is the context behind the fic hdjks also this was crossposted from aff.

After performing, the members usually got tired, especially if the choreography was hard. Or they were giddy, feeling the rush of their erratic heartbeat from being in front of hundreds of people, high on adrenaline. But today was different.

They weren't exhausted, because they had just performed one of the easier songs in their newest Winter album, Miracles in December, and the song they performed was Christmas Day.

Christmas Day was a bit more laid-back, tight white shirts and suspenders digging into their shoulders, they endured. The choreography wasn't extreme like in Growl, or the vocals and rapping like in Wolf, or where the rush of failure could hit any moment at the slight change of a note like in Miracles in December (only four members suffered this, though it was usually three). Christmas Day was just something full of chill dance moves, and soft voices.

Since Christmas Day was such a laid-back, open event, some of the members decided to have fun with it.

And by some... It was Jongdae.

Jongdae had been trying to find a way to get back at Baekhyun, for having replaced his shampoo with olive oil, making him wash his hair many times, only to get the same, oily hair, until he took time to smell and realized it wasn't his usual mint shampoo, but some cheap olive oil their manager picked up when Kyungsoo had the urge to cook. 

And it wasn't even good quality olive oil, which was the most annoying part.

Baekhyun had admitted that the perpretrator was him, while Jongdae had set the dogs on him and was ready to take full swing on his best friend. Baekhyun, the powerless wimp he is, sang like a canary when confessing.

Jongdae had been scheming. He had been trying to find the right prank at the right time. But was it? What prank was just as embarrassing as Jongdae coming out of the bathroom with insanely oily hair and having to take five showers with Sehun's strawberry shampoo, and having to smell like a five-year old for the past few days? He had to think. 

And there was no time better than this.

Jongdae had been surfing the web, particularly YouTube, searching for something that could lead to the perfect prank idea to make Baekhyun's head spin. Until he saw that one channel.

He doesn't remember the name, but it was something along the lines of: MR Removed. Jongdae knew quite well what MR was, it was the backtrack that played at their comeback stages like Inkigayo and MBC, so that they could be heard over the loud screaming and shouting of the fans. Some idols took it for granted (Sehun being one of them) and lip-synced throughout the show, saving their breath. Jongdae did his best not to, but this will be the only time he is making an acception.

One night, Baekhyun was out, probably trying to woo Kim Taeyeon once again, Jongdae gathered the other ten members together.

"I am going to get back at Baekhyun for putting oil in my shampoo." Was his opening sentence, after having to shush them multiple times. At least they listened, if Junmyeon was speaking, they'd probably never shut up. "That was hilarious!" Chanyeol barked a laughter, and Jongdae shot him a glare. he'll have to pay for it later. "You almost cried because some of it got in your eye." He added, ignoring the death glare on Jongdae's face and then Zitao did his howl of a laughter, Luhan cringed at the sound. 

"Why are we part of it?" Jongin asked, shuffling away from his seat beside the Chinese wushu artist, Zitao pouted. "Because. This is a group effort, we can make Baekhyun pay for all the stupid shit he done to us, are you in?" 

The members exchanged glances, reluctant. Kyungsoo put up his hand. "I am willing to do it. If it involves rendering Baekhyun speechless, I will do it." Chanyeol snickered. "Fuck yeah. The bastard does messed up shit to me all the time, and I get to embarass him? And it's your plan Jongdae," Chanyeol shot Jongdae a lop-sided smile, and Jongdae smiled back, automatic. "It's bound to be good." 

"I don't really have a problem with Baekhyun." Luhan admitted. "Yeah, me neither." Yixing agreed, and Jongdae groaned. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you are taking one for the team." It was something that shouldn't be used lightly, the togetherness of the 12 of them, especially in a time when the 11 of them were planning on embarrassing one, but that didn't matter. "Even though we are exerpting Baekhyun, we must do it."

"I'm in." Zitao raised his hand, and then soon dropped it, resting it on Jongin's shoulder. "He's a little twathead, and deserves whatever we are going to give him."

"I'm not doing it until I hear this plan," Junmyeon spoke up. "I don't have a problem with Baekhyun, but I won't pass up a good prank." Jongdae can see Sehun roll his eyes behind Junmyeon.

"Okay, so it starts out like this..."

It is the day of. The members had spent minimal time getting ready, not a lot of them wore make up or bizarre clothing like before or other idols who are attending this show. Some of the members mingle with others, either meeting new people, getting to know aquaintences, catching up with old buddies, or having laughs with a friend. Jongdae is doing just that, and then the performance starts, and then they are up. 

All of the members agreed, after hearing the plan, they knew they had to do it. The plan was simple: don't sing the chorus. Jongdae had told Minseok to tell Baekhyun that they were all going to push themselves to sing the chorus. You'd be betraying the group if you don't. Jongdae had figured that Baekhyun would suspect something if it came from one of the youngers, or Jongdae himself, so he had Minseok do it, the eldest. Minseok was almost as enthusiastic as Kyungsoo. 

They walked to their spots on the tree, did their little thing, and then the performance started. 

The dancing was easily, and Jongdae knew he hit those notes. The performance started like usual. 

Jongdae had told Zitao to switch out Baekhyun's earpiece with a broken one, Zitao was much better at stealth than Jongdae was, after all. 

Jongdae had seen out of the corner of his eye, that Baekhyun was checking his earpiece under the cover of the camera, fans in the stands could see him, but not the camera. 

And then the chorus came.

Jongdae was happy that they had all taught themselves to keep cool, they were professionals, after all. Jongdae nearly lost it, hearing Baekhyun's uncertain, sharp, whisper of a voice on his ear piece. He couldn't even let out his laughter when he left the stage. Baekhyun could not take it off, nor could he change it. He asked the sound director, but he said no. Baekhyun would be onstage before the ear-piece could be hooked up and put on his body. Baekhyun suffered with a broken earpiece.

He couldn't hear the other members not singing the chorus either, but they could hear his reluctance. He was singing it, but it was off-key and sounded like a dying goat. 

And then the performance ended, and the members weren't exhausted, giddy, or nervous when coming off the stage. Nope, they were laughing their butts off.

"Why are you laughing?" Baekhyun whined, as Minseok was gasping for air, his hand rested on Sehun's shoulder, who was chuckling uncontrollably. Kris was no better, as he was struggling in drinking his water, and nearly spat it out on Jongin's face. They were all laughing, Zitao and his high-pitched howl, Chanyeol and his cackle, and Luhan's girly giggles, and Jongdae was the only one keeping (somewhat) of a straight face. "You will see, soon, my friend." Jongdae gave him a pat on the shoulder, and the members left him, dumbfounded. 

Baekhyun's screech was the first thing heard, two days later. Jongdae had sent him a link to the YouTube video, regarding their Christmas Day performance with the MR Removed. Jongdae and Chanyeol were sitting at the kitchen table, waiting to be fed by Chef Soo, and Luhan and Sehun were watching some cat video on their phones. Baekhyun came barging in the kitchen, nearly knocking over the sleepy Visual, who had stalked to the living room. 

"Kim Jongdae, would you mind explaining this?" Baekhyun thrust his phone, right into Jongdae's face. Jongdae flinched, pulling his head back and nearly knocking into Chanyeol. Jongdae had taken the phone from Baekhyun's hold, and pressed play. Like the performance, the video started out normal, a bit fuzzier than what was heard on the earpiece, but nevertheless, the same. Until the first chorus came along. Chanyeol clapped his hands in laughter, Jongdae burst into cackles, and even though only the audio was heard, Luhan and Sehun had been reduced to laughter as well. 

"It's exactly what we heard on our earpieces." Kyungsoo commented, emotionlessly, though the smirk on his mouth said otherwise. "Why didn't you guys sing the chorus too?" Baekhyun shouted, he was angry, because this was more than just a simple prank, this was on the internet, EXO-L from all over the world could see this video. A small-town girl who lived in Canada could see this, if she had access to the internet. She must already be laughing. "We were playing a prank on you, Baek." Sehun spoke up. "You took it quite gulliably."

"The whole group was in on this?"

"Yeah," Luhan nodded. "After hearing the idea from Jongdae, I couldn't help but want to do it." Luhan laughed.

"You're behind this?" Baekhyun shot Jongdae a horrified look. Jongdae nodded, proud. "Who else would be? No one else is smart and cunning enough to do it, except for maybe Kyungsoo." Said Chanyeol, adding the last part after earning a glare from said lead vocalist. "But Kyungsoo wouldn't go through with it. So, yeah, it was me." Jongdae said, and stood, his eyes meeting the slightly older's. 

"Why?"

"Because," Jongdae said, simply, cocking his head to the side. "The olive oil prank was only a small benefactor to why I did this."

"The main reason is because he's an asshole." Sehun said, interrupting. Jongdae ignored it.

"No. I wanted to see his loyalty to our group. Byun Baekhyun, even though your ear piece was broken, a prank was plain in sight, you still sang the chorus, even though it's off-key and quiet." Jongdae smiled, a devilish grin. "I know the group means a lot to you, but now I have proof." He patted Baekhyun's cheek. 

"Th-Thanks." Baekhyun stalked off, pink colouring his pale cheeks, and Jongdae sat beside Chanyeol once again. He soon felt Chanyeol's warm breath on his ear. "I thought you were a heartless asshole willing to embarrass his best friend in front of the world, even though you did that, it was a test of loyalty. How utterly cunning are you, Kim Jongdae?" Chanyeol whispered, and Jongdae smiled. 

"I'm very cunning and mischievious, and I think I showed you a good example the other night, no?"

**Author's Note:**

> don't hit me - yes chanchen rights thank u


End file.
